Mark Cuszo
Mark Cuszo Mark was a Councilmen for the Niagara County Central School District's Board of Education Department. He worked at the District for 12 Years. He was hired by the previous superintendent and was originally the secretary of the Niagara County CSD Treasury. He also was hospitalized for a kidney failure in 2005, which part of the liver had to be cut out. He also was accused of Sexual Assault, which turned out to be false, due to lack of evidence on his "Victim". Many unbiased Workers who did not work with him closely said that, this was not him due to his calm,kind,thoughtfulness and funniness. He also was promoted to be Niagara County CSD's Vice Superintendent on December 12,2016. Birth Mark Aaron Cuszo was born on Tuesday March 29,1966 at Saint Vincent National Hospital. He was born at 3:30 PM. He was 5 pounds, 8 ounces. He was healthy and very calm. He was so loved by many since he was small, and really laid back. He had a brother, but his brother sadly passed away due to heart failure. He found this later on when he was in college. Early Life From a kid's perspective, Cuszo didn't live a normal kid's life. He worked with his father at a small shoe shop. He would often stay home to watch his father make elegantly crafted shoes. He also loved to cook with his mother in the kitchen. He had a very close connection with his Father, but loved his mother the same. They did everything together and often did so many things involving shoes and cooking until his fathers death in 1971. Derek Cuszo's Death Derek Cuszo was Mark's Father's Name. He passed away on July 12,1971 due to kidney failure and liver disease.He passed away at 12:00 AM on July 12,1971. Education Mark attended the University of buffalo in 1985. As he attended the University it was noted that he really enjoyed going to parties and drinking. He loved being friends and making jokes as he often did in his classes and his study clubs. In 1990 he earned his degree in early learning development, PhD in early social skills and Bachelor's Degree. He also graduated from the Niagara Wheatfield High School. Career and Positions Mark A. Cuszo played a major role in the formation of the Niagara County CSD legislated rules. Mark Cuszo was: Chairman(Formerly/ 1982-1995 Vice Superintendent(1996-1997-Sick) Councilman(Formerly/ 1999-2016-Death) Death Mr. Cuszo Died on December 25,2016 after a car crashed into his car killing him on impact. The Driver of the other car apparently lost control of the while driving, due to the poor maintenance of the roads and poor snow plowing of the roads. The Autopsy Shows that a piece of brain had flung off when they opened his skull. There was Brain Damage to his entire brain. His body could of recovered had the car not flipped over though. His autopsy showed that his body was really trying to re-compensate for the loss of brain activity.